


ishin-denshin | 以心伝心

by Undercovermcdfan



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU belongs to Sebbi on tumblr, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gods AU, Yes Travis and Katelyn went to the B O N E Z O N E, a gift to her bc she's the best and I was inspired ajnfkwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovermcdfan/pseuds/Undercovermcdfan
Summary: idiom:what the mind thinks,the heart transmitsa gift fic to my dear friend sebbi





	ishin-denshin | 以心伝心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonhabem on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sonhabem+on+tumblr).



> HEY. So this is inspired by some nsfw drawings Sebbi made but by the nature of her nsfw blog, I will not linked since it's my right to do. But take my word, it was cute and I just had to write /something/ based off my faves in my favorite AU by sebbi. I reccommend you check out sonhabem.tumblr.com to see more of the gods AU-- it's a fantastic au, you won't regret it.
> 
> If you read this, please read, comment & leave a kudos
> 
> follow me on:  
> tumblr: undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @undercovermdfan

Travis, though his greenness in experience, posed a formidable presence among those in Paradise.

Some unnerved by his disinterest in politics, others by the status he was brought through and chosen, nobody could deny of how well he carried out his duties and the popularity he held.

In short, he was beloved.

Energetic, optimistic and lively, he projected everything which a god that guided the sun and brought light to all was expected to bring. Not many could figure out _how_ Laurance found the boy, virtual nobody living in a cottage with immortal mother and a father damned away into the hells where Shad lied—but nobody can argue his choice was a sound one and those looked upon the house of Zvahl in favor with their wise choices. Travis always knew the gamble he was, it wasn’t a secret.

What many didn’t expect—even in the beginning, he felt slight doubts about—the spectacle of befriending and later, _courting_ the goddess who held his counterpart and the seas: Katelyn.

Not all those who ruled the heavens and earth reside in Paradise—and Katelyn found comfort among her worshippers, rather than watching from above. Like Travis, she was raised on earth, close to the seas; but she wasn’t a stranger either. _Calculating and cold_ was the descriptor he once heard Garroth give, with a small scoff, _she thinks she’s better_. Others, namely Laurance and Cadenza, who worked with her often, didn’t say much beyond she was quiet and cautious, but befriending her would do them both good. In hindsight, maybe they were playing a bow of love for them or maybe this were their paternal way of saying ‘ _Get out and meet people_ ’—either way, he went in tentative but secretly wooed by both her beauty and mystery; he had emotions after all, and the heart wanted what the heart desired.

Her.

He desired her, in all sense of the word.

Luckily for him, feelings were mutual.

You see, though they were both guides of the sky—leading the sun and moon from their rise to their respective resting place—their time spent advancing their relationship was at a snail pace. Temples were erected before admittance of their love, for Irene’s own sake.

But Katelyn took into her own hands not to make this mistake a second time.

 

“Must I wait,” she said, head turned just enough to glance at him from over her shoulder and her soft blues heavy, uncreased and watchful. Her dress wasn’t modest with how it curved around her bottom, slight sway to her crawl as she moved onto the plush seating. He shuddered, though the temperature of the room never changed; he knew her and knew her _well_ , what her looks and tone of voice. What she expected. She shifted with sin, draping herself against the pillows and smirking as she tucked her hair behind her ear. And he watched with intent, unblinking even.

Her visit was unannounced—how she knew where he’d be, he didn’t know. Visiting his first temple, his largest one by far, was something he enjoyed doing but not as often as he used to. Tied up by politics here and his attention being siphoned elsewhere, his impromptu trip was as spontaneous as most of his ideas. The main temple was empty, the last of the sermons and prayers over, and only he was left, surrounded by the tidied temple floor with tall murals of himself alongside other gods associated with him: some of the other gods who were his friends, Katelyn, Laurance, other gods who ruled aspects of the sky. Near the front was where the Elder normally held his sermons, Katelyn laid—pillows of silks and other colorful plushness with ornamented gold designs along the box shaped platform.

“ _Travis_.”

If she casted a spell or some sort of magic, she broken it with that soft utterance of his name. _Don’t stall anymore_.

He stood a step down from it, entranced with a slight smile as she stretched, making quite a show of herself.

Her forwardness didn’t surprise him; though her calm and collected ways could mistake her as more passive, the matron of the sea wasn’t docile in nature. _Commanding_ was her presence, she normally spoke as if she was giving an order—pronounce, clear and if emotions betrayed, only for situations out of her control and intimidation was needed.

But alone with him, suggestion curled at the end. Even if she felt impatient, beyond teasing quips, she let him take his time; she might take charge, but as a guiding hand, softer, expecting his partnership.

He approached her slowly, dropping to a crawl as his tail flickered and his tongue ran across the familiar sharpen fangs. She laughed, a soothing sound, which only invited him to grin wider. “How sweet of you to finally grant me your company,” she jested while his hand slowly ran down her leg, palm flat against her upper thigh as she bent her knee slightly as a hand led him closer. His eyes traveled her exposed neck, the delicate pale skin dotted by dark beauty marks and moles, her collarbones, the valley of her breast and the lowcut of her dress that teased.

“I always have time for you,” he said, barely above a whispered, “I missed you.”

She smiled, genuine in her sincerity, “I missed you as well,” her hand touched his cheek affectionately, “Part of the reason why I orchestrated this small surprise—I didn’t feel like waiting for you to show.”

His hand slide down further, squeezing her firmly as he brought his lips to her ear, whispering hotly, “Considered me _delightfully_ surprised,” his mouth moved, her skin flustered with excitement as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Your impatience has my thanks.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes—but nothing more, as he decided to kiss her.

Her fingers slipped through his mess white curls, so gentle but pressed him closer, sigh of content fell between the soft presses and expert tongue. He wasted no time in refamiliarizing himself with the curves of her, her tuckered waist and flared hips as her pliable legs wrapped around him and his tail wrap around one of her ankles in response.

 

It always started out the same—exploratory, delicate and careful touches. They melt into the kiss, hearts loud in their ears and mouths muffling soft sounds.

He pulled away first, pressing a kiss to her cheek then moving his lips down the curve of her cheek, along her jaw and trailing softly against throat, nicking her marks as he does. A hand reached up and cup her breast, giving a gentle, appreciative squeeze—an act that teased out a breathless laugh. Though he denied her playful jabs, she knew his preference; his actions spoke _loudly_ after all. Pulling down her dress, he leaned back and let his gaze travel up her body; now it was her turn to shudder.

Not many were privy to Travis’s secret—the horns that protrude from his head, jagged and intimidating, the dexterous tail that swayed lazily or the haunting purple eyes, more subdued than his bright greens but still left her feeling hot under his regard. Cursed, some would call it—a holy being to look like a demon who belonged in the hells. But he smiled the same, toothy and warm; his voice may be a touch deeper yet he spoke in the same affectionate manner.

Even the slight changes, all in all, the form he was in didn’t take away Travis from being… well, _Travis_.

He pressed her against the back wall of the platform, his hands hiking up her dress while she looped her arms around his neck, whispering softly, “Remember the last time we were here?”

Travis hummed, his fingers delicately hooking around her panties and pulling them off—she helps, both shifting in practiced ease, slipping the lacy garment off. “We were in the gardens….” He started, a thoughtful look on his face, “Around when the spring flowers were in bloom.”

“Mmhmm, I remember you were showing me the new section the temple installed—”

“ _The Maze._ The one inspired by _our_ temple,” he was beaming, a hand unbuckling his belt and the metal clasp fell to the ground with a dull _clunk_ against the carpeted ground.

“We can go for much longer this time,” she leaned away, smiling at the fond memory of the maze and sliding her hand down his chest as she looked him directly in the eyes, “ _Much_ longer.”

Travis chuckled. “You sound so certain.”

“Because I am,” she shrugged, pulling him closer, “You could even say I’m determined.”

“Is that so?”

Her smile widened, shutting her eyes and falling back into the kiss.

 

 

Her hair bubbled, a glistening shine as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself.

Her breaths came slowly, the gentle rise and fall of her chest; a dazed, flushed smile as she focused her gaze on him again. She was pushed against the wall, her arms wrapping around him with the little strength that wasn’t sapped away by her climax; she used the back of her hand to wipe the slight dribble from her mouth, as she whispered, “ _Well?_ ”

And like a rope gone taut, he _snapped_.

His lips were on hers, a mix of her laughter and his grunt, she hooked leg onto him and his hands immediately went to her hips. Their kissing was urgent, _needy_ , pressing impossibly close as he adjusted against her.

 _It’s been too long._ He realized, the sound of her soft gasps and moans replaying in his head—even if they forgone most of their foreplay this first round, he always played fair (and admittedly, he loved seeing her squirm and arch under his touches). It was childish but they always had a tallied game; winning or losing didn’t warrant anything besides an ego, an opportunity to gloat. And watching her shivering form, as she called out for him so sweetly against his shoulder while she gripped his sleeve— he wanted to make good on her determined wish of “going much longer.”

He eased his way into her warmth, and she took a sharp breath, arching her back.

A couple of shallow thrusts warranted a stronger grip, her eyes fluttering back open as she muttered, “I know you can go harder than that. _Travis, please._ ”

She didn’t need to say twice. He grunted, leaning forward and pushing her further against the wall, both shifted as her arms wrapped around his neck. He didn’t ease in. With a breathy “ _Oh_ ”, he buried himself to the hilt, and she pressed her legs against his sides, gripping on for dear life.

The tight heat around him only welcomed the harder thrusts, sounds of skin on skin filled the empty prayer hall. Her cries encouraged, himself only responding in deep grunts and heavy breaths. His hands slide down her back, promising himself to get rid of the bunched-up material later; the eager fucking they were doing was a start— he wanted to feel her smooth skin as he groped around.

His arms wrapped around her waist, grueling pace he set become more erratic the closer he edged and her voice climbed as well, a mantra of “ _Yes”_ and “ _Go deeper, **please**_ ” in his ears. His tail wagged faster, biting his lip—he was fast approaching the finish and Katelyn to sense it, rutting herself against him as she met his thrusts with more eager ones of her own, her strength long since returned.

He had but a few powerful thrusts left as he went over the edge, shivering as Katelyn squeezed down on him, nails digging in as she pulled him towards him for a deep kiss to muffled his deep groan.

Her body was glowing, metaphorically and literally, her hair lifted and hovered as bubbles of water floated around them—and the colors they reflected from the collage of her skin, like a sunset. Blues, pinks, purples while he twinkled brightly, a night sky snugged against her arms.

Both share an out-of-breath laugh, before nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck as he hugged her close.

“Not our most elegant first,” she chuckled.

Travis smiled, his hands grabbing at her dress, “We have plenty tries to make it up though.”

A snort, as she slipped out of her arm loops before cupping his chin with a smirk, “I’m ready if you’re ready.”

“Oh, Love, I’m _always_ ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, please read, comment & leave a kudos
> 
> follow me on:  
> tumblr: undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @undercovermdfan
> 
> check out sebbi's tumblr:  
> sonhabem.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
